Vio
'Character' Vio is a Fanon Character of Dick Figures. She is a diehard Star Wars fan because she has powers from Star Wars. She may be 16, but acts more like an adult when she gets in the Star Wars mood. Other times she is peppy and sweet. She also has her own custom made real Lightabers. 'Life of a Nerd' Ever since she was a child, Vio has loved the movie series of Star Wars and has role played, memorized, practiced, and lived by the ways of the Jedi in the movies. This has led to her being called a nerd and a geek fan of Star Wars. Even the other fans of Star Wars called her a nerd by how much she knew of the ways of the Jedi and their codes of honor till she not only knew them, but lived by them. She became naturally and extremely kind and wiser over everyone around her age. She always did the right thing even if it meant losing her friends. But sometimes she did tend to let her anger get the best of her. So Vio became the life long nerd of the Jedi Order and their beliefs. On the other hand this devotion gave her the gift of the Force, but it only becomes active when the is a great threat or when she's angry. After knowing her gift, she came to believe that Star Wars was real and that she was destined to lead a new generation of soon to come Jedi Order. Her rival and enemy is Let who thinks herself a sith and is a Star Wars fan. 'Weapons' The Rotator Lightsaber. It is a detachable and alternate weapon. It can switch from being single lightsabers to a double lightsaber and its other feature is a double barreled blaster gun that shoots beams just as intense as the blade of a lightsaber. The gun mode can even have one blade out while the other side can shoot lasers. While in single mode the lightsaber can quickly switch from one side of the end to the other. If attached together, the blade can extend only on one side while the other side is off. 'Abilities' *Force jump *Force speed *Force dash *Force senses *Force future reader 'Powers' *Force push *Force pull *Force hold *Force grab *Force blast *Force torrent (Vio and Let only) *Force heal (Jedi Only) *Speak with past Jedi (Jedi Only) *Force mind control *Force levitation *Force stun *Force freeze *Force illusion *Foresight *Shatter point (Only Vio knows) Category:Characters 'Jobs' She spends her time as a Jedi growing in her powers and fighting against evil (AKA Darkside) where ever it may spread. Vio pledged to fix any type of struggle that may occur. 2:40 Sample of Vio in a saber battle 'Friends' *Wolf *Blue *Red 'Enemies' *Let 'Trivia' *Strongest in the light side of the force. *Has a bit of a temper *Her Lightsaber Style is the only one in existance due to her making it herself. *Does not know how her family died. *Like Let, She uses quotes from star wars *Is a big nerd fan of star wars *Like let, she is the only one who can block a lightsaber with her hand. *Never falls to desires of emotions. *Carries an only made lightsaber. *Uses multiple force powers in one strike. *Wishes to make a Jedi Acedemy *Always makes the right choices. *Is not interested intimate relationships. *Thinks any dark powered being is a sith. 'Vio's Voice' (Bastila's Voice) 'Themes' Vio's Theme Battle Theme 'Nerd Facts' *Has pledged her life to the Jedi Order. *Has her own made lightsabers called "Rotator". *Uses lines from the movie. *Thinks there is an actual Jedi order. *Plans on making an academy for Jedi. *Always does what is good. *Uses wisdom from the Jedi. *Has the basic powers of a Jedi. *Has a slight problem with keeping her temper. *Thinks people with strange abilities are either a Sith or Jedi. *Does not try to gain a relationship by the order of the Jedi Code to not let emotions cloud her mind. *Always fights for good. *Can get confused sometimes about who is a sith. *Tries to find a way off the world to travel the galaxy. 'Vio In Motion' http://alpha-lonewolf.deviantart.com/art/Jedi-Master-Nerd-Vio-399488295 'GALLERY' ' The Revenge of the Nerd 1.png Vio.jpg The Nerd Strikes Back.png ' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters